heroes_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase Gender: female Family: Athena (mother), Frederick Chase (father), Mrs. Chase (step-mother), Matthew Chase and Bobby Chase (paternal half-brothers) Status: Alive Eye Color: Grey Hair color: blonde Height: 5’9” Weapons: Celestial bronze knife, Invisibility cap, Species: demigod Home: Camp Half-Blood, San Francisco Appearances: The Lightning thief, The sea of monsters, The Titan’s curse, The battle of the labyrinth, the demigod files, the last Olympian, the lost hero, the son of Neptune and the Ultimate Guide. Actor: Alexandra Daddario Quests: Quest for the master bolt, Quest for the Golden Fleece, Quest for Daedalus “I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.” –Annabeth talking to Percy in The Last Olympian. Annabeth Chase is one of the main characters in the Percy Jackson series, she is stated to get an important role in Heroes of Olympus too. She is a Greek demigod daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase. In the Lightning Thief (film) she is portrayed by Alexandra Daddario and is set to reprise her role in the Sea of monsters (film). HISTORY ' '''Before Birth: ' Athena met Frederick Chase while he was studying at Harvard. Athena helped him get through his studies and consequently they fell in love. Not long after Annabeth ''was sent to him. ''Annabeth arrived in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyrus, the west wind. Like all other children of'' Athena'', ''Annabeth'' is considered a “brain child”. ''Frederick asked Athena to take back '''''Annabeth to Olympus. He didn’t see her as a gift, the way Athena did. Athena then said that heroes are supposed to be raised by their mortal parent and refused to take back Annabeth. Frederick had no other choice, but to take Annabeth in. Childhood: “Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued.” -Annabeth talking about Mrs. Chase in the lightning Thief. Frederick married when Annabeth was five. He and Mrs. Chase had two children, Matthew and Bobby, whom Percy meets in the Titan’s Curse. Since Annabeth is a demigod, monsters frequently attacked her family. Mrs. and Mr. Chase blamed Annabeth, which caused them to argue. Since Annabeth felt unwelcome she ran away when she was seven. With guidance from her mother, Athena she managed for a few months using only a mortal hammer, before Luke Castellan and Thalia Grace found her. When they found her Annabeth tried to attack them with her hammer, but Luke knocked it out of her hand. When he was able to befriend her, Luke gave her a celestial bronze knife while telling her that only a clever girl could use a knife like this one. They traveled far together until being brought to camp by Grover a satyr. Annabeth never wanted to go back to her dad and she considers Camp Half-Blood her home since she has lived there most of her life. Therefore she is one of the youngest to ever join Camp. Meeting Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan ' Annabeth hid under a sheet of corrugated iron in Richmond Ironworks in the same alley Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan were hiding. The two of them went to investigate a sound they heard. When they removed the sheet of iron, Annabeth ran toward Luke and almost brained him with her hammer, thinking he was a monster. Luke and Thalia agreed that Annabeth could run away with them when they found out she was a demigod too. Luke promised Annabeth that he wouldn’t let anything hurt her and they’d become a family. Annabeth is given a bronze knife by Luke saying that it will protect her better and only the smartest girls can fight with a knife (that bronze knife will be revealed to be “the cursed blade” in the Great Prophecy). They were on the run, fighting monsters, making hideouts on the East coast. '''The Cyclops ' They ran into Grover, a satyr, who took them to camp, but took some wrong turns along the way. One of these was into a Cyclops lair, where everyone was captured besides Annabeth. She eventually found the place where the Cyclops kept Thalia, Luke and Grover tied over a pot. The Cyclops tried to trick Annabeth by intimating her father’s voice. Instead of going to the voice and getting captured too, she stabbed the Cyclops hard on the foot, which slowed him enough for Annabeth to untie Thalia. Thalia then took care of the rest. This later explains why Annabeth didn’t trust Tyson, Percy’s half-brother and who evidently is a Cyclops. Though later Annabeth starts trusting Tyson and they become good friends. ' ' 'Thalia’s Pine Tree ' The Cyclops (mentioned above) delayed them long enough for the other monsters to catch up with them. Since they couldn’t outrun them Thalia made the ultimate sacrifice; she stayed behind so that Luke, Grover and Annabeth could make it to the borders of Camp. It’s unknown if Thalia got the time to fight the monsters, but it’s presumed that she fought them and was mortally wounded. Zeus took peety of his daughter at the last minute and saved her life by turning her into a pine tree. This tree has been renamed to Thalia’s Pine Tree. This tree became a barrier for the camp, keeping monsters and mortals (unless they were invited in from someone inside camp) away from the camp. 'Hearing the Prophecy ' Annabeth was told the Great Prophecy when she was 10 years old. She’s had nightmares about it ever since. When a new camper came she always wondered if they were “the one”, since Chiron told her she’d have a part to play in the Great Prophecy. Strangely when she was thirteen in the Sea of Monsters said she didn’t know the entire prophecy. ' ' 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians ' 'The Lightning Thief ' 'The Sea of Monsters ' 'The Titan’s Curse ' 'The Battle of the Labyrinth ' 'The Last Olympian ' 'The Demigod Files ' ''' ''' ' '''The Heroes of Olympus ' The Lost Hero ' '''The Son of Neptune ' ' ' 'Personality ' Annabeth loves architecture, and spends most of her free time designing new buildings and visiting national monuments. Her fatal flaw is hubris, otherwise known as pride: she thinks she can do anything and do it better than anyone, even better than the gods. Percy gets an insight to this in The Sea of Monsters when he sees Annabeth’s visions as she listens to the song of the Sirens. Annabeth can be very possessive and jealous. For example she is very anxious of loosing Percy to another girl like Rachel or Calypso. Annabeth is very harsh and judgmental during first meetings, but after getting her approval she is very loyal. Annabeth’s a genious, intellectual, clever, and witty. She’s also analytical, strategic, and is very wise. She shares lots of similarities with Reyna. 'Fatal Flaw ' “Don’t you ever feel like the world is really messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch?” -Annabeth talking to Percy about her fatal flaw. ' ' Annabeth’s fatal flaw is hubris, or deadly pride. She believes she’s capable of anything: get her parents back together, build great monuments, and save Luke. She thinks that if she’d rebuild the world she’d do a better job than the gods. She explains all this about her fatal flaw in The Sea of Monsters while they try to escape the sirens. Percy then says he thinks a world by him would be awful. Annabeth says he’s lucky not to have hubris, because she knows it’s a dangerous flaw. ' ' 'Fears ' Annabeth like all other children of Athena has immense arachnophobia, fright of spiders. When she sees a spider or anything resembling one she freezes up. This fear is caused by Athena’s bad history with Arachne, the other of spiders. In ancient times Arachne was a mortal girl who was known for her weaving skills. She challenged Athena to see who could make the best tapestry. Athena accepted the challenge, and both weaved a tapestry. Athena’s tapestry was of the gods punishing mortals for being to full of pride, while Arachne’s tapestry ridiculed the gods. Both works were equal in beauty, but Athena, without enduring the insult towards the Olympians, destroyed Arachne’s tapestry and the girl was turned into a spider. Ever since then, Athena’s children have been paranoid whenever that every spider they see is out to get them – which is largely true. Spiders are unusually aggressive towards children of Athena according to Annabeth. Inside Annabeth’s trunk there’s a bottle of anti-spider bug spray. When Percy and Annabeth are on the Thrill Ride O’ Love (Waterland’s version of the tunnel of love) she “screams her head off” when spiders surround them. In the same book (The Lightning Thief) Annabeth states that any spider within a radius of one mile is able to find her. Annabeth is also very frightened of Cyclopes because of an event in her ''childhood, when Luke, Thalia and Grover were trapped while trying to make it to camp. This is the main reason of Thalia being turned into a Pine Tree. The thing she finds creepiest is when a Cyclops mimics another persons voice such as when Tyson mimics the voices he hears on the Princess Andromeda. Appearance ' Annabeth is a beautiful teenage girl. She has long wavy golden blonde hair “like a princess”. She is tall, slender, graceful, athletic and has a great figure. Her eyes are a startling clear gray. Her eyes are described as storm clouds and intelligent as if she seems to be calculating a million things at once. In the Lightning thief she is described as the way she looks at Percy is like she’s analyzing the best way to take him down. Annabeth is described as ‘cute’ ‘pretty’ and ‘beautiful’ many times in the books. Annabeth’s mom is described as one of the most beautiful of the Greek goddesses along with Aphrodite and Hera. When Annabeth doesn’t wear her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt she wears cute and stylish, but simple and practical clothes. '''Abilities ' - Dyslexia: Annabeth’s brain is “hard-wired” for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages - ADHD: Annabeth has supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. - Fight Skills: she knows how to hand-to-hand combat. She fights best with a knife given to her by Luke when she was seven. 'Demigod Powers ' - Wisdom: She has inheritated her mother’s wisdom and is very intelligent - She is a great strategist - She has a photogenic memory and always remembers everything she sees and hears - She is knowledgeable in architecture and the Greek gods and creatures, which is very useful in journeys and battles - She is capable hand-to-hand combat and is skilled with a sword, knife and bow 'Magical Items ' - Annabeth’s Yankees baseball cap turns the wearer invisible. Her mother gave it to her on her twelfth birthday. - Her Celestial bronze knife was a gift from Luke Castellan. It became cursed when Luke betrayed Annabeth and Percy. - ''A leather necklace with clay beads from every year at Camp Half-Blood. It also has her father’s college ring on it. - Medea’s SPF 50,000 sunscreen, tropical coconut scented. - A waterproof duffel bag from Hermes - A spider automaton that helped, Percy, Grover, and Tyson find Hephaestus (she was quite scared of it because of her arachnophobia). She used this once and then it vanished as it was only to be used once. - A pair of Daedalus’ Wings after the fight in Daedalus’ Workshop in the Labyrinth. - A laptop with Daedalus’ notes and designs. Given to her by Daedalus before he died. - A video shield during The Last Olympian, made by Charles Beckendorf, a son of Hephaestus, designed by Daedalus.